The invention relates generally to planar boards of the type used to troll surface lines from behind a sport fishing boat and more particularly is directed to a planar board featuring multiple parallel elements which are collapsible into a compact package for storage.
In the art of sport fishing, planar boards are well-known. Planar boards normally comprise a buoyant, generally planar structure which is tethered from the side of the boat where it extends generally parallel to the boat when the boat is trolling to provide a taut rigging line extending between the boat and the planar board for spreading multiple trolling lines over a wide surface area behind the boat. Initially, such planar boards comprised a single buoyant board which was tethered from the side of the boat. However, eventually it was discovered that the stability of the plane and the surface area thereof could be advantageously increased by providing multiple, generally parallel planing boards. The increased tautness of the rigging line or tether facilitated the trolling of multiple lines therefrom. One problem with prior art planar boards employing multiple planing elements involves their size. Often space is at a premium in a sport fishing boat and when the target fish is feeding on the surface, it is normally desirable to use multiple planar boards.